Tale as Old as Time
by hunnyfresh
Summary: Prompt from WaLe: Beauty and the Beast Swan Queen - When Emma saves her father's life from being captive by Regina, an evil witch placed under a curse, Emma spends her time getting to know Regina and begins to realize there is more to a person than magic


**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, Disney or any recognizable characters**

**AN: This is written for **WaLe **who was my 1200th reviewer of **_Incoming Messages._** Prompt: Swan Queen Beauty and the Beast tale. It is a pretty straight forward adaptation with a few twists to accommodate the characters. The setting is sort of FTL but not really. ****I hope you enjoy this ridiculously long oneshot. I had a great time writing this, and thank you for the great prompt! Also: just in case, possible trigger warning of violence at the end.**

* * *

_Once upon a time on a stormy night nearly 28 years ago lived a woman most wretched and foul, selfish and cruel. On this fateful night, a beggar man sought shelter with this woman, but she refused saying he could offer nothing of value for it was power and control this woman so desired. The beggar offered a simple apple, but she laughed in his face flinging his offering to the ground when suddenly he shed his cloak revealing himself as a sorcerer. He giggled at her foolish ways and cursed her for refusing to show compassion._

_For nearly 28 years the woman and her servants were to be cursed, trapped within the castle grounds never aging and feared throughout the land for not only would she suffer the strains of time, but he bestowed upon her a power that was persecuted. If she, however, learned to love and warm her cold heart by the end of the 28 years would the curse be broken. The years came and went and as the time waned so too did her hope for happiness for who could ever love a witch?_

* * *

"Can you come off that horse and help your aging father?" David playfully scolded as his daughter rode up to the pasture where he was luring in the last of the sheep into their corral. "You're getting a little too old to be riding off, Emma."

The 27-year old blonde, dressed in fitted trousers and a beige thin shirt clinging tightly underneath the leather vest she sported, slid off Philipe and led him to her father. "I was having adventures. This farm is too small for me, Father. You know that."

He grinned taking the reins from her. "I know that my daughter is a dreamer. Your head is full of fairy tales and adventures you so love to read about."

She smirked, nudging his shoulder with her own when they entered the stables. The blonde shuffled awkwardly as her father led Philipe into his stall, offering him an apple before shutting the gate securely. He leaned against the closed door and crossed his arms, waiting for his daughter to say what was on her mind.

"The townspeople say there's a hidden castle in the Forbidden Forest where a witch lives," Emma said averting her eyes from David's questioning glare.

"Emma, you know magic hasn't been in this land for centuries let alone hidden in the forest," the man said putting a hand on the girl's shoulder. "That's just townsfolk talk."

She bit her lip in contemplation.

"And you are not allowed to go roaming the forest to search," he warned once he sensed her plan. "It's forbidden for a reason."

"For a witch?" She glared petulantly before allowing her father to lead them back to their small cottage where they had moved into shortly after Emma's mother had passed away when she was a little girl. She knew her father never got over it, but this town that she grew up in didn't help at all, deeming the apparent outsiders as beneath them. The isolation provided too much opportunity to think or daydream as she had been doing. She wasn't a typical village girl. She wanted adventure, damsels in distress and fire breathing dragons.

She sighed when her father released her to ease his aching back. There must be more to this provincial life, she thought. "Will you be all right to travel?"

"You know me, I never miss the wool festival," he smiled despite the hand on his back massaging a sore spot. "Why don't you go into the village to pick me up a few things for the journey?"

Emma kissed him on the cheek, grabbing a book before journeying off into the village.

* * *

"There goes the shepherd's daughter again, her nose always in a book."

"She's a dreamer that one."

"Look at her. Sword fighting with the little children when she should be mending those clothes."

"Look at her, Smee," Killian grinned pushing off of the tavern's outer wall. "She's mine."

"The shepherd's daughter, Captain?" The stout man asked. "But she's not like the rest of the girls."

"Exactly," he grinned watching Emma effectively evade one of the younger boy's wooden sword before waving him off down the road and picking up her book and basket again. "She's one of a kind. That makes her special, and I deserve the best."

Smee chuckled in awe, tugging off his red cap and clutching it to his chest in admiration of the sea captain. "How you gonna get her, Killian?"

"Watch and learn, Smee."

* * *

Emma placed the loaf of fresh bread in her basket on top of her book when she turned, suddenly crashing into a leather-cladded chest.

"Oof." She felt firm hands clasp her shoulders to help her balance when she took a step back, an apology on her lips. "Oh I'm so s- Hello Killian."

The man leered. "Emma. You're looking ravishing this morning."

The blonde refrained from rolling her eyes as she brushed past the man. "How are you?"

The dark haired man peered into the shop of a window, examining his teeth and winking at his reflection before walking beside the blonde. "I'm feeling blue today, Emma."

"Pity," Emma replied politely, pulling out her book for the journey back. "Anything I can do to help?"

He snatched the book out of her hand and thumbed through it with distaste. "Actually you can."

She glared and attempted to snatch the book back, but the captain was much too quick holding it high above her head. The blonde huffed and held out her hand. "May I have my book please?"

"I've no idea why you entertain such boring activities when you could be spending your time doing better things," he said tossing her book to the side as it landed on the dirt road.

She promptly picked it up and wiped off the dust. "What could possibly be better than books?"

He grinned and leaned in closing the distance between their faces. "Marrying me."

She hid her laugh behind a well timed cough and placed a firm hand on his chest to push him away. "I'm flattered Killian, but I don't deserve someone like you."

"I know," he smirked smugly. "But you're the woman I choose to marry."

This time she didn't hold in her laugh which displeased the leather wearing man. "What?"

Taking a step back she shook her head. "I don't think so, Killian."

With that the blonde headed towards the main road, her nose already in her book with Killian staring dumbfounded after her.

"Did you get her?" Smee asked enthusiastically. The stump of a man received a kick to his behind for his question.

* * *

David rummaged around the house collecting the last of the wool, mumbling off the list of everything he needed. Emma leaned against the old wooden table, one of many of their mismatched furniture including small foot stools with paws carved as its pegs, an old wood stove in the corner that needed some persuasion in order to work, and a wicker rocking chair nestled in the corner where it was left untouched, an eternal symbol of David's departed wife.

She smirked amused at her father as he grabbed odd objects for his journey when he stopped suddenly in the middle of the room.

"Am I forgetting anything?"

She held out a chain with a circular pendant laced through it.

The man smiled upon seeing it and took it reverently, placing it around his neck. "Never leave home without your mother. Now, you'll be fine on your own?"

"Yes, Father."

He donned his riding cloak as father and daughter stepped outside to hitch Philipe to the cart. "And I don't want to hear that you've invited that Killian Jones over."

The blonde rolled her eyes but helped her father onto the horse. "You won't, Father."

He smiled down at his little girl. "I'll only be gone a week at the most."

With a wave, Emma watched as her father rode out of town.

* * *

The usual half-day journey took much longer than David had anticipated. Perhaps it was because of that left turn he forgot to make, or maybe it was when a stray fox frightened Philippe that the horse veered off to a different path, but whatever the reason, David was surely lost. The forest had grown darker, the branches twisted menacingly, and the roots rose from the earth as if escaping the underworld, but the shepherd was convinced he was headed in the right direction.

Philippe wasn't so sure. The horse hesitated as the branches twisted, and more than once did he try to turn around, but his foolish owner kept him steady, promising that this was the way.

The eerie howl of wolves set both horse and man on edge. They slowed their pace, David holding his lamp high in the air, which provided little light but eased the aging man's beating heart some. It was then he saw movement ahead of him. A pack of wolves, hair coarse and awry with teeth bared and threateningly, advanced towards the lost wanderers.

"Maybe we went the wrong way, Philippe," David gulped as the ravenous pack came closer. The horse backed up, but by the time David had enough sense to turn him around, the wolves pounced, startling the horse into kicking off his master. The pack followed the runaway horse and buggy, but two of them stayed behind circling the fallen man.

David, still on his back, inched further away from the wolves, making his movements slow and purposeful. "Nice, doggies. Good, doggies."

With a sudden leap, the wolves jumped towards him. David just barely managed to get to his feet and sprint away, hopping over fallen trees and ducking under low-hanging branches. He yelled when he was suddenly met with a small cliff, but the momentum he had built before him had him toppling over the side, the wolves following carelessly. Rocks stabbed into his back, but the pain was the least of his worries. Looking up, he saw a blessing in the form of a large palace with a gated courtyard and made a run for it. He pushed open the wrought iron gates and only managed to get them shut just as the wolves lunged forward. Falling to his knees, he allowed himself the moment to breathe and thank his lucky stars for whoever lived this far into the forest.

* * *

Sidney and Maleficent were playing chess when they heard a rumbling by the front door. After nearly 28 years of being barred to the castle grounds, the palace becoming bleak, the courtyard overcome with wayward vines, and the surrounding forest filled with blood-thirsty wolves, the residents of the castle were more than a little bored. The man whipped his head at the sound, his ears prickling with the need to gather information to seek favour with their mistress. "Did you hear that?"

The blonde looked up from the queen she was about to move and eyed the foyer entrance surprised. "Why yes, I did."

"You don't think-"

"Well Sidney," Maleficent rose and glided to the entrance. "I think our luck may be changing."

* * *

David pushed open the large oak doors despite the strain in his lower back. When he was finally in the castle, he leaned against it to shut out the fierce wind that had picked up suddenly. He surveyed his apparent sanctuary, coughing at the dust that lifted when he stepped in and feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand from an unsettling feeling churning deep in his gut. "Hello? Does anyone live here?"

He inched further into the foyer cautiously. "Hello?"

"Why hello there," Maleficent grinned from the eastern entrance way followed closely by a flustered Sidney.

"Are you the owner of the palace?" David asked as the woman stalked towards him.

"Not quite," the blonde answered as she raked her eyes over the man before turning to her companion. "Do you think the mistress will approve?"

Sidney's jaw dropped. "Of course she won't! She won't want anyone near her."

Maleficent simply shrugged before taking a hold of David's arm. "You must be cold."

"I have a bad back," David admitted sheepishly. "If I could possibly acquire a horse I'd be on my way."

"Nonsense," Maleficent said tugging David towards the room located under the grand staircase. "Stay as long as you like."

"_Maleficent!_"

The blonde ignored the agitated man and continued to lead David into the room, a fire already blazing as if it were already lit. She directed him to a chaise, sitting him down forcefully on the rather comfortable sofa and propping his feet up on the end. Her fingers draped over his thick shoulders made broad from years of farming as she removed his traveling cloak. "My mistress will like you."

"She will not!" Sidney stamped his foot but was quickly brushed aside by a portly, aged woman, the castle's chef more commonly known as Granny.

"Tea? Cookies?" Granny asked setting a tray down in front of David. She didn't give him the chance to answer as she was already pouring him a spot of tea.

David grinned at their hospitality before a high pitched voice just above his head startled him.

"Are you from the village?" Henry, a little six year old boy, had peeked his head over the chaise and eyed David like he was a strange being.

"Oh, the master isn't going to like this," Sidney rubbed his temples feeling a headache come on. "She is not going to like this."

As if summoned, a mist of purple cloud surrounded the fireplace, putting out the fire and making the room go cold. The once formerly friendly helpers took a step back from David, except for Maleficent who simply rolled her eyes at the theatrics.

David sat up straighter at the sudden coldness, knocking the tray to the floor where even the boiling tea had cooled from the frost. He whipped his head to the door but found no one.

"Mistress," Sidney began keeping his stutter at bay, "I just want you to know I had nothing to do with this."

A growl seemed to emanate around the room, and David stood preparing to make a run for it. His back bumped into another body and when he turned, he was greeted by a dark woman, dressed in the most regal outfit he had ever seen, dark, dangerous and seductive. Her teeth glowed in the darkness when she smiled wickedly, but what made David's skin crawl was the sudden fireball she had produced in her palm and the purple of her eyes.

"You're a witch," he whispered terrified, scrambling in his efforts to escape the ball of flame aimed at his head. He tripped, the carpet magically wrapping around him in a tight roll leaving his eyes free to watch the mystical woman walk towards him.

"If you wanted to see a witch, then you shall."

* * *

Emma had kept to herself since her father had gone, doing her household chores and opting to go to the village when it was absolutely necessary. Killian was becoming more and more persistent in his marriage offer, and there were only so many places she could hide, her home being one of them.

Turning the page of the book she was currently invested in, she looked up to hear a horse whinny desperately and the sound of a cart dragging along. She shut her book and stepped out of the house to find a frantic Philippe, a turned over cart, and no father.

"Philippe," she said soothingly and took hold of the reins to calm the animal, carefully unhitching him from the cart. "Where is Father?"

The horse neighed and shook his head towards the forest. Without further prompting, Emma swung herself onto Philippe and took off.

* * *

By nightfall, Emma found herself outside the wrought iron gates of the dark and twisted castle. She gulped as she slid off the horse and stared ominously up at it.

"The castle in the forest," she whispered to herself.

Looking over at the animal, she offered a brave smile at the hesitant horse who only used his nose to push her forward.

Her father was in there. She'd do anything to get him back. Steeling her jaw, the young woman pushed open the gates.

* * *

"And you thought it was a good idea to bring him in," Sidney ranted as he paced the kitchen where the servants were currently banished to. "After I told you numerous times, the mistress would not like it. But did you listen to me? No."

Maleficent rolled her eyes and downed a goblet of wine, tuning the raving man out.

Henry came running in, followed closely by Pongo, oblivious to the trouble the adults found themselves in. He tugged on Granny's sleeve as she finished washing the dishes before climbing up on the counter to sit at her level. "I saw a girl in the castle."

Maleficent laughed. "Like we'll fall for that one again. Probably the mistress testing our loyalties."

"Is not," the boy glared petulantly at the woman. "I saw her for real."

Granny helped the boy down from the counter before tossing a few scraps to the Dalmatian. "You know the mistress wouldn't have anyone else in the castle."

"Maybe she'll break the curse," Henry offered.

"No one ever listens to Sidney, now do they?" The dark skinned man continued to ramble on.

"I gave her that fool of a man earlier and she wanted nothing to do with him," Maleficent reminded them. "What a waste to leave him locked in the towers. She could have a lot of fun with him."

"Hello?"

The bustling in the kitchen halted at the sound of a faint voice. Henry beamed tugging on Granny's sleeve once more. "See? I told you!"

Maleficent was the first to move, sticking her head out to see the back of a woman and the mane of yellow blonde hair ascend the stairs leading up to the tower. Sidney creeped his head out behind her and gasped. "It's a girl."

Both Maleficent and Sidney reared back into the shadows when their mistress glided by them furiously, magic sizzling out of her every pore as she followed the blonde intruder up the steps. They only waited a moment before following, brushing Henry back when the boy tried to follow as well.

* * *

"Hello?" Emma called out again as she turned into an opening of a hallway with barred wooden doors lining its walls. "Father?"

"Emma?" A raspy voice called out as David pressed his face to the bars. The blonde rushed to her father, taking his cold hand in hers. "Emma, what are you doing here?"

"I came to rescue you," she said, eyes raking over him to make sure he was not seriously injured.

"This isn't one of your stories, Emma," the man scolded before wincing at the pain in his back. "You must get out of here immediately."

She released his hand and searched for anything to break the door down. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

She drowned out her father's plea when she found an old brass candlestick in the corner. Holding it above her head, she aimed to strike the hinges, but when her hand came down, there was no weapon, only purple smoke.

"Emma, look out!"

The blonde turned to see a dark figure hidden in the shadows, a fireball floating three feet off the ground. Her momentary lapse of fear was quickly brushed away by the need to save her father. "I demand you release my father at once."

The figure remained in the shadows, the ball of fire only burning brighter. A low chuckle sounded. "You're trespassing on my property. I may do with you what I please."

"Emma, get out of here," the aged man pleaded, but Emma continued to stare down the shadow of darkness, her resolve settled.

"If you want a prisoner then take me." She held her chin high, daring the darkness to deny her.

"You would do that for him?" The ball of flame diminished in size just a little bit.

"No!" David yelled.

Emma took a step forward, on the edge of where the shadows ended. She said nothing, her green eyes challenging the brown that she could see from her distance. The figure moved, stepping into the light. It was then Emma saw the woman, olive skin and dark clothing, eyes deadly, holding a fireball in her palm as if it were a simple child's toy. They held each other's gazes, both studying each other's intentions through their eyes. If Emma was dumbstruck in the presence of a witch, she didn't show it.

The fireball diminished, and with a wave of her hand, the locks on David's cell creaked open. He had just enough time to fling his precious chain at his daughter's feet before the rug that had captured him in the parlour swallowed him up again, and it wasn't until the man was inside an enchanted carriage did it unravel itself leaving David locked in the cart yelling out loud.

The movement was so fast, Emma didn't have time to process that within a moment her father was gone. She stared wide eyed at the empty cell that he was in only moments before then turned an angry glare to the woman. "You just took him out!"

"Would you like me to bring him back for you?" The woman leered before turning sharply down the stairs, glaring at Maleficent and Sidney who had witnessed the entire event by the top of the staircase.

"You could have let me say goodbye!" Emma called after her, kicking the candlestick frustrated.

The mistress ignored her, brushing past her servants to retreat to her own quarters. She rolled her eyes when Maleficent caught up to her. "You could make her more comfortable, you know."

The brunette stopped walking to glare.

"She could prove useful," Maleficent continued. "Our 28 years is coming to term, and do you really want to be stuck like this for the rest of your life? Unloved in this dreary place with him?" She pointed to a fumbling Sidney who was doing his best to evade the cobwebs and spiders.

The brunette sneered then continued walking. It wasn't until she was halfway down the steps did she speak. "Take her out of the towers."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Emma asked grumpily as she walked beside the mysterious woman and her minions.

The brunette stopped and motioned back from where they came from. "I assumed you'd like a proper room, or would you rather the tower?"

The blonde held her tongue as they continued to walk. "I don't even know your name."

The older woman inclined her head in acknowledgment before answering in a low tone. "Regina."

Emma nodded, stealing glances under her lashes, trying to recall any old folklore that said witches looked like _her_. The storytellers must have encountered some unfortunate looking witches in their day.

They passed a hallway with a small enclosure that held ornate glass doors. Emma gasped when she caught a glimmer of sparkling red before a wooden door closed off her view any longer. Regina caught the younger woman's gaze and spoke in a serious no-nonsense tone. "You're to keep away from there."

The brunette waited for Emma's confirmation before proceeding down the hall.

Emma noticed that Regina, the one called Maleficent and the man had sped up a few paces, arguing under their breaths and stealing glances at the prisoner behind them. It irked Emma that they didn't even try to hide the fact that they were talking about her.

She stopped when they came to a room with two large double doors.

"Your room," Regina said curtly before rolling her eyes at Maleficent's insistent cough. She ground her teeth before waving a hand to open the doors and ushering the unsuspecting blonde into the room.

Emma banged at the door with her fists. "You're just gonna leave me in here?"

"I expect you'll be down for dinner," Regina called before turning to walk away.

"Like hell I'd eat dinner with you!"

"What?" Regina growled and advanced back to the door, her magic sizzling at her fingertips.

"Be nice," Maleficent said bored.

"You will come to dinner or you won't eat at all," Regina threatened, her voice raising substantially.

"Mistress-" Sidney protested.

"Then I'll starve. Good luck keeping me prisoner when I'm dead."

Without much thought, Regina magicked one of her grand statues innocently decorating the hallway and collecting dust at the door where it crumbled into pieces. She stalked off toward her chambers. "Clean it up."

* * *

David bounded into the village tavern, his arms flailing and his eyes wide. "Emma! She's been taken by a witch!"

The usual drunkards and saucy women stared at the shepherd before bursting out into laughter.

"Probably spent the night with his sheep again!"

"That shepherd's gone mad!"

He stared disbelieving at the crowd who continued on with their ale and mead before stumbling over to the most populated table in the corner where Killian sat, surrounded by women and men who wanted to be him.

"Killian, you have to help me get Emma." David begged.

"The poor girl probably ran off with a father like him," Smee whispered to the captain none too quietly.

The young man rolled his eyes, tugging the scantily clad woman off of his lap before standing and wrapping an arm around the older man's shoulder. "Emma needs me, you say?"

"There was a witch. In the forest," David said making wild gestures with his hands. "And she created fire in her hands and her furniture came alive."

The older man was too distressed to notice the sea captain struggling to stifle his laugh. "A witch, eh? Say I help you, what's in it for me?"

David looked at him appalled. "My daughter is captured! Isn't that enough?"

He sighed dramatically. "'Fraid not."

He opened the tavern door pushing the man out into the streets where he fell with a thud onto the cobblestones. "Come find me when you have a better offer, old man."

* * *

Regina paced the dining room not-so-silently fuming that her guest was late. Damn her if she was serious about avoiding dinner. Maleficent insisted that she court the girl, but she had interacted all of five minutes with the girl and the shepherd's daughter infuriated her to no end.

Her magic tingled between her fingers, forcing Regina to clench her fists shut to contain herself. The door opening had her glancing up with a raised eyebrow, surprised to see the blonde standing in the doorway.

Though a part of her was pleasantly pleased, she said nothing and simply motioned to the other end of the ten-foot long table where a place setting was waiting. "You're late."

"I wasn't gonna come," Emma admitted taking her seat. The amount of platters between them was a little short of ridiculous, but in truth, the smell had lured the blonde from her room.

"Here I thought you enjoyed my company," Regina said from her end. With a wave of her hand, the wine poured itself as the platters revealed their entrees.

Emma's eyes widened, not used to the idea that magic was real and she was living in a castle embodying it. "Is it really too much effort to pick up the bottle and pour it in your glass?"

Regina scowled, the bottle paused midway before the one on Emma's end rose in the air. "Why would I get up to do that when I can simply do this?"

With a simple flick, the bottle poured wine into Emma's glass, but just as cleverly, the glass tipped spilling its contents onto Emma's lap. The blonde yelped and stood at her ruined shirt, a deep red staining it as if she were stabbed. "Is this how you treat your guests?"

Regina lifted her own glass to her lips in a pleased smirk. "It's how I treat disrespectful people, yes."

"_You_ are retaining_ me_."

Regina stood, her nails digging into the mahogany. "You and your father trespassed on my land. I gave you a room out of the towers, and you not only rejected my dinner invitation, but you arrive late and have the audacity to question my method of dining."

Emma took up her spoon, scooping a dollop of jelly onto it before flinging the spoon back like a catapult where the jelly fell perfectly on Regina's cheek. "You can question my eating methods then."

Regina barely had enough time to drop her jaw before the blonde stormed out of the dining room, slamming the door behind her. The sound of the table flipping and silver clattering to the floor was the only indication that Regina had overcome her momentary paralysis.

* * *

Granny whipped a rag at Maleficent who sat daintily on a chair sipping wine. "Would it kill you to help clean?"

The staff had been cleaning for hours after Regina's outburst and Emma's abrupt departure. The sun had set long ago, and only now were they finishing returning the room to its original state.

"If our mistress doesn't find love by the end of the new harvest then only my insanity will kill me," the blonde answered before draining the last of her wine. "But I prefer not to clean."

"What's she like?" Henry asked. The boy had no obligation to help, but he was eager and willing and quickly stacked the plates that were salvageable on a cart.

"She's rude and vulgar and a mess," Sidney grumbled from the floor, scrubbing the tile from a pudding stain.

"He was asking about the girl," Granny smirked.

"If the mistress hears you talking about her like that-"

The man wasn't able to finish his sentence when the girl they were discussing popped her head into the dining room.

"Hi," Emma said sheepishly taking in the newly cleaned room.

Henry gasped. "It's her!"

"Need something, darling?" Granny asked sending the tray of dishes away with another maid.

Maleficent's eyes brightened and she walked over, taking Emma's arm and leading her into the kitchen. "You must be starving."

"A little," the blonde admitted.

"But-"

"Quiet, Sidney," Granny barked as he stood up on his feet.

Maleficent released the girl when Henry tugged on her hand and led her to the small table in the kitchen. "Are you here to break the curse?"

Emma's eyes widened at the small child, taking in the oddball group of servants that Regina kept in her company. She had no idea why any of them would willingly stay in such a temperamental woman's castle.

"Henry," Granny scolded before setting a steaming bowl of stew in front of Emma. "Let the girl eat."

Emma felt as if she were on display. Henry stared at her in awe, Maleficent eyed her as if she were a piece of meat, Sidney fumbled with his hands claiming their mistress wouldn't approve, and Granny offered up a smile as she stood over her stove. Ignoring their gazes, she scooped a large spoonful in her mouth, moaning at its delicacy.

"Granny is the best cook ever," Henry grinned as the older woman began setting bowls around the table for everyone.

Emma smiled at the small boy who seemed genuinely happy and not at all phased at his apparent circumstance. She swallowed her bite before leaning towards him as he slurped his stew. "Is she your granny?"

He laughed. "She's everyone's granny."

"His mother worked here, and she died just before-"

"Granny!" Sidney hissed, spewing stew and carrots in his haste to reprimand.

"Just before?" Emma asked looking around the table for an answer.

"The curse," Henry answered obviously grinning from ear to ear when Pongo appeared begging for scraps.

"What curse?" Emma asked curiously.

"The one that keeps us like this," Sidney answered bitterly.

"Forever the same age," Granny drawled sadly.

"Stuck in this castle," Maleficent poured herself another generous amount of wine.

"You mean-"

"We've been like this for 27 years," Granny explained cutting off the blonde. "We can only go as far as the edge of the Forbidden Forest, and even there it's too dangerous."

"But you can live forever?" Emma asked, confused at the crestfallen faces of her table companions, except for Henry who was off sneaking Pongo more scraps.

"You would think it'd be paradise," Maleficent pointed with her glass.

"Have you ever lost anyone?" Granny asked abruptly.

Emma snapped her mouth shut, her hand automatically going to her necklace. She sensed the tension of the topic as Maleficent and Sidney drifted off back to their chess table before she stood from her seat and crouched beside Henry and his dog. "Would you like to come exploring with me?"

The boy grinned widely and stood upright already grabbing her hands. "I'll show you everything."

* * *

Henry chatted away, Pongo at his heels while he described his many adventures in these very halls and all the best hiding spots, especially to scare Sidney. The decor was old, statues of armour and grand portraits decorating the hallways, dusty curtains that would be lavish if someone took the time to dust them, and intricately carved archways of vines lined the doors. It was something out of one of Emma's books.

She reached the doorway that was once slammed shut in her face, and curiosity got the best of her. Checking the hallways to make sure neither Regina nor any of the staff were in the vicinity, and noting that Henry was further down the hall, the blonde sneaked in, shutting the door quietly behind her.

She nearly startled herself when she saw another person in the room only to realize it was her reflection in a cracked mirror. Upon closer inspection, Emma could see that the room was filled with mirrors of different styles and sizes, nearly all of them broken.

What caught her eye earlier in the day wasn't present in the room though. It was behind the glass doors that linked the room to the garden outside. Emma made her way to the beautiful glass and pushed a door open, pleased when it didn't make a sound. In the middle of the dying garden where plants were overgrowing and vines and roots were battling for dominance stood a magnificent apple tree, shining in the moonlight. The apples looked delectable, but upon closer inspection, she could see that some of them were beginning to rot. Curious, Emma reached up to grab an apple red and ripe before she felt a tug around her waist ripping her away from the tree.

The purple mist around her yanked her to the walls of the castle, her body connecting roughly with the stone. Regina advanced, her eyes purple, a fireball in her hand and the thorny vines that now made up the garden alert and ready for command. For the first time since her arrival Emma was scared.

"I told you to keep away from here!" Regina yelled invading Emma's space. "Do you have any idea what you could have done? You stupid girl!"

She flung the ball just above Emma's head, but the blonde ducked reflexively just as Regina was charging up another round. Emma's eyes flashed as she stood her ground, daring to take a step closer to the witch. "You are crazy."

"Then just go," Regina hissed, willing the vines to create a path. "Leave!"

Emma didn't wait to take off towards the makeshift path leaving a flustered and disappointed brunette in her wake.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone?" Henry asked with a pout.

"Is the noise above not a clear indication of our supposed saviour's absence?" Maleficent pointed to the ceiling where furniture was sure to be destroyed in the room above them.

"But didn't she like us? We went exploring," the boy said sadly.

Granny tugged him along. "Bed time. Stay in it this time."

When the older woman and little boy left, Sidney eyed the ceiling above them. "I told you she was a bad idea."

Before Maleficent could respond, the noise from above stopped suddenly. Both Maleficent and Sidney looked up confused before the familiar smell of musk and apples drifted down from the ceiling to linger in the air above them.

The curly haired woman grinned wickedly. "I imagine she's going to bring her back."

* * *

Emma sat on Philippe, leading him through the dark forest, carefully avoiding the branches and roots. Despite her current circumstance, the blonde found herself fuming at Regina. How dare she use magic against her? She could have killed her. That woman had no idea how to use her words, not that Emma was one to talk. Their interactions so far had been wrought with anger with Emma finding the need to punch the woman in the face, no magic required.

For a witch, Emma expected much worse than the simple spells she'd witness Regina using to magic household objects. The most she had seen was whenever the brunette threatened her life, which happened a little too often for Emma's liking. The blonde was too consumed in her thoughts to notice that Philippe had faltered, urging his owner to turn back towards the witch's castle, but Emma, like her father, urged the frightened animal on, determined to return home.

It was then she heard the growling that sent shivers down her spine. Wolves. Lots of them. She cursed herself for forgetting the dangers of the forest, but there was little time to kick herself in the head when without warning the pack attacked.

Philippe reared up on his hind legs, both frightened and attempting to save his young master from the beasts, but the motion only made Emma fall to the ground with a firm thud. She remained still, her body nearly pressed to the soft earth when the wolves found the fleshy girl a more suitable target then the whinnying horse. Her hand moved behind her as she reached for anything she could use and thanked the gods when her hand wrapped around a thick broken branch.

She managed to whip her makeshift weapon at an advancing wolf as she stood, swinging it around her creating distance between herself and her equestrian companion and the blood-thirsty animals. One by one, the wolves leaped, but Emma effectively evaded their attack with a well-timed swing. It wasn't until two wolves dugs their teeth into the wood did she lose her only means of defense.

Her eyes widened when the canine spit the branch out and advanced menacingly. She held onto Philippe's neck and buried her face in his mane preparing herself for the inevitable, but the puppy-like yelp of a few wolves had her peeking an eye open to see bolts of electricity flying at the pack's paws. Emma's jaw dropped when she saw Regina, flinging bolt after bolt of lightning at the ground as the remaining pack advanced on their new target.

Emma watched dumbstruck as her captive inched back, scaring the animals away until the biggest, most ravenous wolf leaped at the brunette, causing her to fall back and hold her face at the evident gash. It was then Emma reacted, grabbing the broken branch and giving the last wolf a smack on its nose as it scurried away with its tail between its legs.

The silence after the chaos was deafening.

Neither woman moved, both continuing to stare hard at each other. It was then that Emma saw the blood drip down Regina's jaw as she continued holding her face. The blonde moved quickly, crouching by the fallen woman and inching to remove her hand.

"Leave it," Regina growled, keeping her hand in place.

Emma refrained from scowling and only offered her hand to help the older woman up. "Let's get you back to the castle."

* * *

Regina didn't know why she was so hesitant to accept Emma's hand, but she also didn't know why she went after the infuriating woman when her mirror showed her attack. She just didn't want blood spilled in her forest, the brunette convinced herself.

The ride back to the castle was silent, Emma insisting Regina sit on top of Philippe which the horse begrudgingly allowed. They returned to the palace without any interruptions, and by the time Emma had Regina sitting in front of the fire, a piece of Emma's sleeve bunched up around the brunette's lip, the younger woman was off to get some supplies.

Regina removed the piece of fabric from her mouth to find the cheap thing soaked with her blood. She could taste the metallic residue every time she licked her lips, which she found herself doing so ever since Emma had ripped her own sleeve to offer as a temporary aid. Throughout the short ride, the brunette found herself fixated on the blonde's sculpted arm before she cursed herself for looking. The years of loneliness, trapped in a castle with buffoons, was starting to take its toll on her if she was ogling the younger woman. She returned the fabric to her lip, wincing at the sting of the open wound when Emma returned with a bowl of water and a few clean dish rags.

Emma sat on an ottoman in front of the brunette and dipped a rag into the water before holding it near Regina's face. She tugged at the bloody fabric. "Give it here."

"It's just a scratch," Regina said turning her jaw away.

"Your scratch is ruining my sleeve," Emma pointed out.

"It was ruined before you ripped it off," the brunette retorted.

Emma laughed shaking her head. "If you prefer to bleed out-"

"I will not bleed out from a scratch."

Emma suddenly ripped Regina's hand away from her face to reveal the gash. A nice little wound nowhere close to clotting was just on her upper lip. The thing was sure to scar, but it seemed as if the brunette couldn't care less.

"Humour me," the blonde insisted.

Regina growled but didn't hold the sleeve back to her face. Gingerly, Emma pressed the wet cloth to the gash, wincing along with Regina when the brunette moved away just a tad. She used the ends to wipe away the dried blood that had dripped down her jaw, staining the olive flesh.

In the glow of the firelight, Emma could see the vulnerability in deep brown eyes, and more than once did the blonde have to look away for fear of being caught. Being this close, Emma noticed how despite this eternal hour glass the woman before her found herself in, the effects of time still managed to work itself on Regina. The bags under her eyes were carefully masked by the make up she hid behind, a beauty that Emma understood made grown men fall to their knees in both fear and admiration. She could almost trace the vein on her forehead, prominent whenever the older woman yelled, her defence mechanism to keep the world at bay, and now, as Emma removed the cloth to gingerly dab the wound with a dry rag, there would be a scar above her upper right lip, a symbol that she had fought off wolves to save Emma.

Deep chocolate eyes caught green, and this time Emma didn't turn away. Instead she kept her gaze locked with the older woman, her expression soft yet hesitant. The brunette, for her part, had never been this close to anyone without causing them some sort of pain, but Emma wasn't hurt. She was, ironically.

"Thank you," Emma whispered. "For saving me."

With five simple words, the spell between them was broken, and Regina tore herself away from the blonde by standing and brushing past her, walking closer to the fire. "Right, well I imagine you'll be off then."

"It's late," Emma reasoned to Regina's back. "I should get to bed."

Regina gave a noise of acknowledgement, only turning when she was sure Emma had left the room.

"That was an interesting development," Maleficent smirked to herself from the shadows of the open doorway where she had been spying on her mistress and the captive since they arrived. Gliding back to the kitchens, she was giddy to share her newfound gossip.

* * *

By the time Regina made her way to the dining room the next morning for breakfast, her staff were buzzing with excitement. Their pleasant smiles were annoying, as were their knowing glances.

Henry came running out of the kitchens with a pitcher of milk in his arms as he rushed to the table with a grin. "Morning, mistress. Does your lip hurt?"

Reflexively, Regina brought a hand up to her lip feeling the scab that was beginning to form. Despite her reputation, the feared woman could never bring herself to treat Henry as she did her other servants, but the boy was stubborn and insistent. Knowing her favouritism of him, Henry continued to spend time with the staff, and frankly, Regina couldn't blame him. Who would willingly spend time with her? Her voice softened when she spoke to him. "It's fine."

"Did Emma fix you?" He eyed her lip curiously.

Her eyes flashed at the sound of the blonde's name, and as if she were called down, Emma herself stepped into the room making the brunette falter momentarily at her presence. She was sure her captive would have left as soon as the sun rose, but here she was, seating herself at the other end of the table.

"Morning Emma!" Henry yelled running over to the other woman hugging her tightly. "I'm so glad mistress rescued you."

"Me too," Emma replied glancing up at the brunette ten feet away.

The boy smiled at both women before scurrying back into the kitchens.

The air was thick with tension as silverware tinkered against plates. Every so often, either woman would look up to catch the other staring and both would whip their heads down directing their blush at the food they were playing with. After what seemed like an eternity, Regina broke the silence.

"I didn't expect to see you this morning."

Emma simply shrugged before glancing up under her lashes. "How's your lip?"

"Healing."

"Why don't you just magic it better?" Emma asked curiously.

Regina smirked with a playful tease to her lips. "I don't need magic for everything."

"Just to pour your wine?" Emma returned the smirk.

Regina raised her glass of water in toast before taking a sip.

"So what is there to do around here other than bending to your every will?" Emma asked around a bowl of fruit.

"I wasn't aware there was any other lifestyle," the brunette quipped earning an amused glare from the blonde. "I suppose you may do as you please. Except the garden."

Emma nodded. "What's that tree, anyway?"

Regina visibly tensed. "It's not polite to stick your nose into your hostess' business."

"Don't you mean my captor?" Emma asked, her tone free of malice.

"If I remember correctly I released you yesterday, yet you're still here," Regina said with an air of dignity. Her voice rang with indifference, but her mind ached to understand why the blonde had stayed.

"Perhaps I enjoy the company," Emma said defiantly sticking her chin up.

Regina snorted into her glass before resuming her meal.

They finished their breakfast in silence, managing to scrape their plates clean. In an instant, Sidney was at Regina's side, grabbing the used dishes and making way for his mistress. Regina ignored the man, only offering Emma an imperceptible nod of her head in acknowledgement before exiting the room.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Henry asked as he sat on top of a statue gargoyle in the front yard watching Emma clear away debris and overgrown bush.

"Cleaning the courtyard," Emma answered with a huff, whipping a strand of blonde hair out of her face.

"Did the mistress ask you to do so?"

"No."

"Then why are you doing it?" He asked swinging his legs.

"It's a mess, and Philippe needs some exercise."

"Did the mistress allow you?"

Emma straightened eyeing the boy with an amused smirk. "Did the mistress allow you to sit on her statue as your own personal pony?"

"She allows me to do much," Henry answered eagerly climbing down from the gargoyle to gather a stray stick for Pongo to chase.

"Why is that?" Emma asked watching the boy crouch to retrieve the returned stick.

"I like her," Henry said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "She's mean to everyone, but not to me. She allows me to have extra pudding at supper."

"Did she raise you after..."

Henry shook his head tossing the stick again. "She was worse at first. The mistress is more kind now."

"_That's_ her being kind?" Emma asked disbelieving. "I'd hate to see what she was like before."

"She likes you too," the boy said simply.

Emma gawked at him then laughed, crouching by Henry to take the stick from Pongo. "That's hard to believe too."

* * *

"I see your guest has decided to make herself comfortable," Maleficent drawled letting herself into Regina's study, catching the brunette stare out her window watching Emma and Henry play with Pongo. "Don't they make quite the family."

"What are you doing out of the infirmary?"

"When you can live forever you'll realize people tend to avoid getting healed," the blonde replied coming to stand next to her mistress.

"Not forever," Regina grumbled turning to stare out the window again.

"So my eyes didn't deceive me last night."

The brunette snapped her head up, her eyes narrowed.

"You two looked quite cozy by the fire," Maleficent winked.

"She owed me her life. That was all."

"I'm sure she could owe you a lot more," Maleficent spoke sultry, taking Regina's scowl as her cue to leave.

The brunette returned to gazing out the window finding Emma and Henry, and even Pongo with a few sticks in his mouth, clearing away the last of the debris. She couldn't remember the last time the courtyard has ever looked so neat. The sight was almost as refreshing as the blonde herself.

* * *

Regina waited at the dining table, another feast set along the great expanse of wood as she waited for Emma. Her impatience was almost reaching its threshold when the blonde stuck her head in. "Henry asked me to join him for dinner in the kitchens."

Regina dug her nails into the wood to ease the sting of rejection but nodded and stood, waving her hand at the feast causing it to disappear. "Enjoy your meal."

As soon as she walked past the blonde, she felt a hand clasp her arm. "Join us."

The simple request stunned the brunette, but she carefully masked her expression of pleased surprise to annoyance. "I believe the invitation was for you."

Emma grinned with a one-shoulder shrug. "Then you'll be my guest."

Regina barely had enough time to raise an eyebrow when Emma all but dragged her to the kitchens.

* * *

"More stew, mistress?" Granny asked holding the pot of the steaming stuff.

Regina, who had initially turned her nose up at the broth with various vegetables and meats in it, finished scooping up her last spoonful. She glared at Emma who chuckled behind her hand.

Dinner had started out an awkward event with the blonde practically forcing Regina to sit at the cramped table in the kitchen where Henry, Sidney and Maleficent were already seated. The older blonde gave a knowing smirk to Regina and was rewarded by her wine glass spewing up in her face.

It was Henry who broke the tension, engaging the table in what he and Emma had done in the courtyard before directing his gaze to Regina, asking the brunette if she would like to see. The question caught Regina off guard but she found a suitable response that was a mixture of indifference to the adults still needing to fear her authority while simultaneously pleasing the boy.

Maleficent and Sidney had excused themselves from the table as soon as Henry opened his mouth to start talking again, and soon enough, it was just Regina, Emma and Henry still seated with Granny in the far corner washing the pots and pans.

"Emma said she let you ride Philippe," Henry said to Regina. "I bet you could see the top of the trees from that high up."

Emma laughed taking a sip of her ale while Regina stared at the boy, her lip twitching up so minutely it was as if it didn't happen.

"Tomorrow I will let you ride him," Emma promised. "Perhaps Regina will join us."

The brunette turned sharply to gawk at the blonde who remained oblivious. "I can't. I'm far too busy."

"The mirrors will still be there for you to smash the next day," said Emma.

"Henry," Granny called with her arms elbow-deep in the sink. "Bath then bed."

The boy nodded, sliding off his chair with Pongo following obediently as the boy ran around the table to hug Emma then moved to do the same to the brunette.

Regina stared at the place where he had touched, amazed that the child hadn't cowered in fear. Emma stood, placing her empty cup by the chef before turning to find the darker woman silently exit the kitchen. With quick strides, the blonde caught up to her pace, walking with Regina through the vast and intricate hallways as they ascended up the steps. No words were spoken until they arrived at Regina's bedchambers in the East Wing. Without so much as a word, Regina turned to her door, her hand on the doorknob.

"Can I expect you tomorrow?"

The brunette turned quizzically.

"The courtyard. With Henry and Philippe."

The brunette provided no answer, her face showing no comprehension of the question at all. Instead, she glided through the small opening of her doors and shut it tightly behind her.

* * *

David grumbled to himself not for the first time all week. More than once had he pleaded with the townspeople to help him track the witch, but they just scoffed at the simple shepherd.

"If they won't help me, I'll do it myself," the aging man said gathering as many supplies as his old rucksack could carry. "I'll get Emma back."

He swung the overloaded bag onto his back, but like always, his body couldn't compete with his mind, for in determination, the weight of the sack connected with his lower back bringing David to his knees in a cry of pain. Unable to contain the burden any longer, David let the bag slip to the floor, candles and garden shovels and random knickknacks to be used as weapons fell to the floor with a clatter, oblivious to the man clutching his back in agony.

* * *

"You're getting much better, Henry," Emma grinned as the boy, who had been riding for a week, trotted to a stop before her and helped him off Philippe. "My father would have loved training you to ride."

"Did you not do as well, Emma?" The boy teased.

Emma poked him in the sides, earning herself a squeal of delight. "I'll have you know I'm the best rider for a hundred miles."

"I'd be willing to prove you wrong."

Both Henry and Emma turned at the sound of the voice to find Regina, not ten feet away from where they stood. Emma tilted her head. "The mistress can ride?"

"If the peasant can do it what can possibly be so hard about it?" Regina replied smartly before turning to Henry. "Granny needs you in the kitchen."

The boy's eyes brightened. "She's letting me help with the sweets."

Barely remembering to bid the two women goodbye, Henry took off towards the castle.

Emma led Philippe closer to Regina by the reins. Her tone was light and teasing when she spoke. "Will the mistress show the peasant how riding is done?"

Regina raised an eyebrow before magicking away her gown in place of leather pants and a blood red riding jacket. Emma hid her gulp as the brunette stalked towards her, noticing the older woman's sideways smirk as she bypassed Emma's offering of helping her on the horse and took hold of the saddle expertly.

Without nothing more than a look that demanded Emma's full attention, Regina sped off on Philippe, picking up speed easily. To say Emma was shocked would have been an understatement. The brunette moved with Philippe as if the horse hadn't been frightened of her just the week prior. Neither horse nor rider were afraid of any obstacles in their way; the animal just leaped over them which spoke volumes since Philippe wasn't much of a jumper.

By the time Regina returned and was sliding off the horse, returning the reins into Emma's hand, the blonde was still staring agape. Regina headed to the castle and waved to the blonde with her back to her. "Looks like I'm the best rider for a hundred miles."

* * *

The weeks passed with fluidity to the blonde's surprise. Despite its damp and cold nature, Emma amused herself with the castle and its courtyard, and sometimes she and Henry would go on their little adventures with the boy showing her the best hiding spots. It pleased Emma to note that she and Regina had established a sort of routine. They would meet for breakfast and dinner everyday, sometimes in the kitchen, and twice a week, under the ruse of Emma challenging the brunette at her equestrian skills, they would take turns riding Philippe. Emma joked that one day she would get better than Regina, and the brunette responded with a laugh and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

At the first snowfall, Emma stood on her balcony, holding her hand out to catch the falling flakes. She smiled sadly to herself remembering all the winters in which her father would toss her around in the snow, making snow angels, and letting her dump the white stuff all over him. Just as quickly images of a mother she could barely remember flitted through her mind before she pressed her fingers to her necklace and pushed them away. Not for the first time, she wondered how her father was doing. Whether he was safe and had enough wood to stave off the upcoming chill of winter. She held herself tighter, preparing herself to go inside when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

She turned to her right and saw Regina step out onto her own balcony less than twenty feet away. The brunette hadn't noticed Emma as she did, so the blonde remained quiet, studying the older woman.

Hidden in her own privacy, in her own little world, the brunette was much more relaxed. Her mask, though never completely wiped away, had faltered just the tiny bit when Emma saw her host look up to the inky black sky and smile at the snow fall.

Emma couldn't help herself. Before she knew it, she stepped closer to the ledge and spoke. "It's my favourite season. The winter."

Regina jumped turning to the intruder, venom on her lips. She didn't have a chance to scowl at the younger woman before she spoke again.

"It reminds me of my mother. She loved the snow so much, granted she was named after it," Emma rambled.

"Are you spying on me?" Regina asked harshly.

Emma laughed motioning to their surroundings. "The sky allows anyone to watch her." She spoke again when the brunette sucked her teeth. "Do you like it? The snow?"

Regina turned away but made no motion to leave. "Once."

"What changed?" The blonde asked curiously, her chin resting on her crossed forearms which rested on the banister.

"Spending 27 years stuck in a castle changes many things," Regina answered snippily.

"Perhaps," Emma said raising her head. "But I saw you smile. I guess it didn't change that."

* * *

Regina knew the blonde-haired beauty who had captured the hearts of most of her staff was a force to be reckoned with. She knew it the moment Emma had invaded her space in the towers months ago. What she didn't anticipate was that she'd grow accustomed to the wily charm of the younger woman. More than once did Emma surprise the brunette by her little adventures that she'd like to call them, which mainly consisted of cleaning up a room for her to further explore in. Slowly but surely, the once dark and twisted castle began to see more and more light. With each cobweb that was pulled from the ceiling and every particle of dust that was swept under the rug, light seeped slowly into the castle begging to be let in.

Emma was different, that much Regina knew. She didn't cower whenever she yelled. In fact, Regina swore the blonde went out of her way to aggravate her, all with a superior playful smirk on her lips. It was infuriating. It was addictive. Her smile was addictive, and there was always one directed at Regina for a reason the brunette couldn't fathom.

Emma was the reason why Regina left her room more often, ate her meals in the humid kitchen with her staff, allowed Henry to hug her whenever he was around. She was the reason why Regina had trudged herself through the thick snow in order to see what Emma so eagerly wanted to show her. The blonde was as youthful as the six-year old most times.

The snow crunched under thick leather boots as Regina tugged her cloak tighter around her. "Where is it? I'll bring it to us."

"You don't need magic for everything," Emma complained, the blonde a few paces ahead before disappearing behind a thick tree.

Regina refrained from rolling her eyes before she felt an ice cold ball of snow explode on her arm. Her mouth parted to look down at her sleeve then quickly steeled her glare to the guffawing blonde who pointed and laughed. Regina could see the small pile of snowballs the blonde had clearly spent her time forming before luring Regina out of her room. "Smile again, Regina. It won't kill you."

With a smirk and a wave of her hand, the snowballs rose from their pile and hovered all around the blonde.

Emma stood with her hands on her hips. "You're cheating."

Regina simply shrugged before flicking her wrist, and one by one the balls attacked the poor defenseless woman who hid under her hands to protect her face. She yelped and laughed as she ran to get away before running straight into Regina, using her as a human shield against the balls of fury.

"Release me!" Regina yelled, but the blonde laughed, hiding her face in Regina's back as the snow continued to pummel them.

The brunette finally had the sense to drop the snow balls, but it was far too late as she looked down to find herself covered in snow.

Emma laughed again, wiping some of the fresh powder off of the brunette's shoulder with a victorious grin. "That's what your magic gets you."

Regina held the blonde's stare, stepping closer until their bodies were almost pressed against one another. The blonde was too lost in a deep sea of brown to realize Regina was scraping the snow off her arms and chest and forming it into a neat little ball. She only noticed any movement when Regina shoved her newly made snowball into the blonde's face.

Emma stilled, her mouth parted in shock as the snow trickled down her face, some escaping to cool her chest. A sound rang out through the air that was something she had never heard before, it was pleasant and melodious, like smooth velvet.

Regina's laughter.

The blonde wiped her face clean before taking a hold of the woman's wrist where she had her hand covering her mouth in laughter. Regina kept laughing as she backed away, Emma continuing to stalk forward with a playful murderous glint to her eye. With a simple shove, the brunette freed herself and was off running, Emma quick on her heels.

* * *

"What are you lot staring out the window for?" Henry asked pushing his way through the adults, his small head pushing through Granny's hip and Maleficent's stomach.

He followed their gaze to see Emma and Regina running around in the snow, covered in white powder. He grinned and shimmied to run off after them before Granny held him back.

"Did you ever imagine?" Granny asked her two companions.

"If I did that she'd feed me to the wolves," Sidney said, his eyes glued to his mistress and her carefree face.

"She'd do that to you regardless," Maleficent chided. "And you all doubted me."

"Doubted what?" Henry asked staring up at Granny.

They watched as Regina tackled Emma to the ground, the brunette falling neatly on top of the younger woman. Even from inside, two stories from the action, the adults could see the women's bodies pause their movements, their eyes catch, and their smiles falter just a little bit at the uncertainty they were feeling.

Granny grinned. "It's about damn time."

"What time, Granny?" Henry asked again.

Granny helped the boy away from the window then whipped a rag at the other two. Sidney yelped, but Maleficent glared, continuing to stay rooted in her spot at the window. The old woman turned to Henry. "Remember how you always wanted to see the village?"

Henry nodded.

"Perhaps you can soon."

* * *

Emma and Regina sat in the parlour with the fire blazing. Their little spontaneous adventure in the snow left their flesh raw and numb. They sat by the fire, their wet overcoats hanging off the back of a chair as the flames licked their skin warm like a lover's touch.

They hadn't spoken since they entered the palace. Their tumble in the snow where their mouths were centimeters away was too fresh in their minds, Regina's especially. The brunette shrugged her blanket around her shoulders more tightly letting her finger caress the scar that had healed over from the attack months prior. Maybe that was what Emma was staring at. The blonde wasn't staring at her lips. The scar above it was not small in the least, and being that close was sure to catch anyone's attention. Regina scolded herself. She shouldn't have been that close in the first place.

The chattering of teeth had her noticing the blonde woman shivering which prompted Regina to stand and stoke the flames, the fire growing just a little bit more.

Emma tilted her head up in confusion as the warmth began to fall over her. "Thank you."

The brunette didn't answer. She simply returned to her spot on the chaise to stare at the flames.

"You didn't use magic," Emma commented.

"Movement allows the blood to circulate," Regina replied quickly. The statement had her rewinding her actions in her mind's eyes, but she was far too quick to falter at her mistake.

Emma stood from her spot on the floor and sat down with a thud beside the brunette. "So does body heat."

Regina gaped at the blonde who offered a meek smile, a silent plea asking not to be kicked off the couch. She swallowed thickly before shimmying just an inch away, willing her mind and body not to enjoy the blonde's company.

"Why do you like the snow?" Emma asked breaking Regina's train of thought.

"I never said I did."

"Must everything with you be such a battle?" Emma accused turning her head to face the brunette. "I'm just trying to talk."

"Must you question everything?" Regina retorted reflexively.

"Being curious is a hell of a lot better than being trapped."

Regina steeled her jaw before answering as if delegating orders. "It reminds me of Christmas. Christmas was when my father would return home from his business trips. It was the one time of the year I could see him since he was so busy. And you?"

Emma touched at her necklace as she stared off into the fire, a soft smile gracing her lips. "My mother was born in the harshest of winters. The harshest in a century, my father said. She died in winter too, the frost causing her illness. But she wasn't sad." Emma subconsciously leaned against Regina as she continued. "She found it funny it took her, and just before she died, she called me to her bed asking me not to be angry with the storm because soon she would be part of it."

Emma finally turned to face the brunette. "Silly, isn't it?"

The blonde toyed with her necklace again. "She was supposed to give this to me on the day of my wedding."

"What was she like?" Regina couldn't stop herself from asking.

"She loved animals and adored books. We would go down to the village every week and she'd get me a book, and we'd sit by the fire where she'd read to me." Emma's eyes began to cloud with moisture, forcing the girl to shake her head and stand. "I should head to bed."

Regina stood abruptly, catching Emma's elbow as she turned. "I'd like to show you something."

Emma looked surprised, but Regina took the moment to lead the blonde out of the parlour and up the staircase. Beside Regina's study was a dusty door that looked as if it hadn't been opened in decades. With a heavy push, the brunette revealed the room's contents, a wide open space with the walls draped with curtains. A firm tug made the fabric give way, and soon enough the walls revealed the floor to ceiling bookcases lined all around the room.

Emma stepped into the center of the library, her mouth opened as she turned in the spot, taking in more books than she had ever seen in her life.

"My father loved books too," Regina commented letting her fingers trail over the spines of the leather bound novels before turning to face the still amazed blonde. "You may read them if you'd like. It's all at your disposal."

Regina didn't have time to process Emma moving swiftly towards her, engulfing her in a tight hug. She froze momentarily, unaccustomed to the gesture. When she felt Emma's grip on her tightened, her hands found purchase on the woman's waist as they continued to embrace.

* * *

Regina stood in her garden a fortnight later, looking up at her magical Honey Crisp tree, the one physical sign that the curse that had befallen them 27 years ago was truly active. Despite its shining glow, more and more apples were beginning to rot, leaving only a cherished few still plump with life.

"There isn't much time," Maleficent said emerging from the shadows. Her usual snarky tone was replaced with a hint of fear and sadness.

"A month," Regina confirmed.

"The girl?"

"What about her?" Regina turned to her blonde healer.

"No need to play dumb, mistress," Maleficent said holding up her hand. "I believe her feelings are mutual."

"What feelings?" Regina scoffed in denial.

"Those ones," Maleficent said pointedly. "The ones you try desperately to hide. The truth of the matter, _mistress_, is that when that last apple rots as black as your soul once was, we will remain this way, and like everyone else we've ever known, Emma will die while you live with her memory."

The blonde began to retreat back into the castle. "Is your pride really worth that?"

* * *

Regina had argued with herself for weeks, spending time with Emma during the day and watching the Honey Crisp die during the night. It took her nearly three weeks to summon the courage to do what she had finally decided upon.

"Sidney!" Regina yelled slamming her hand on the table the man had perched his head on to nap.

He jerked up quickly adjusting his shirt before blubbering his apologies. "Yes, my mistress."

"Round up the staff. Have them clean up the ball room and tell Granny I expect her best dishes tonight," she ordered.

He stood abruptly still disoriented but doing his best not to look so. "What's the occasion, mistress?"

Regina turned with a smile on her lips that the man could never recall seeing before.

"Emma."

* * *

"I don't understand," Emma said from behind the changing screen as Henry and Pongo jumped on her bed. "Why is there going to be a ball?"

The blonde had been informed of this event nearly a week ago, and she still had no clue what it was for. Maleficent was oddly silent about it, and if the older blonde wasn't willing to share, then no one was.

Henry giggled into his palm. "It's a secret."

The blonde stuck her head out with narrowed eyes. "And who is invited to this secret ball?"

"A princess and a queen," Henry said not missing a beat.

She retreated back behind the screen with a small laugh as she managed to get her dress on. After much struggling, the blonde emerged in a flowing blue gown made of chiffon and lace. Her shoulders were bare, but her golden curls covered its nakedness. She fidgeted with her necklace as Henry stopped his jumping by sitting right on his bottom.

"Wow," he gasped. He ran over to the blonde and tugged her hand towards the door. "Now to see the queen!"

* * *

"Why are you even bothering with these pleasantries?" Maleficent asked laying on Regina's chaise in her bedchambers. "Just bring the girl into your bed and our problems will be solved."

Regina's response came in the form of magicking one end of the chaise to collapse, making the blonde shriek as she tumbled to the ground.

The brunette grinned to herself as she sorted through her many outfits. As her hand reached out to claim a gown, Maleficent's hand appeared behind her and pulled out an outfit that the brunette had owned in her unruly youth to defy her mother and attract a man.

"This one," Maleficent insisted. "She'll lead you up here herself."

Regina snatched the fabric from the woman with a hiss. "I am not a common woman."

"No, but she is."

Regina faltered criticizing the blonde's words before shaking her head slowly. "No. She isn't either."

Maleficent tilted her head in amusement and wonderment. "My, my, emotions run deeper than I thought."

"Get out," the brunette ordered, her irises taking on a purple hue which the blonde took as a cue to leave.

Regina sighed rummaging through her closet until her hand landed on the perfect outfit.

* * *

Emma fidgeted outside a door entrance where Henry was using her arm to swing around as he moved about excitedly. She could hear music inside the room and gulped. Maybe Regina really was throwing a ball. A woman of Emma's status never had the privilege of even dreaming of such a thing let alone attending one. She thoroughly debated retreating to her room under the guise of a false illness until the door opened allowing Henry to give Emma a little shove until she had entered.

Across the room, Emma saw Regina enter through a similar door, and for a long moment, her lungs had stopped at the sheer beauty of the older woman.

In deep purples and inky blues, Regina was intimidating, but now gliding towards Emma in a bright red dress, jewels lining her collars and cuffs of the sleeves that ended at her wrists, the woman was a goddess. By some small miracle, Emma's feet remembered their purpose as they met Regina halfway through the hall.

Words escaped the usually chatty blonde as she gawked at the older woman's presence. Likewise, the same could be said for Regina who seemed to get lost in the green of Emma's eyes and the blue of her dress.

Sidney's cough jarred them from their slackjawed inner musings, and it was then that Emma took note of the small table in the center of the room where spotless silverware sat waiting for its diners.

Regina took a hold of Emma's elbow, leading them to the table where they sat as Sidney poured them wine. As soon as the man left and their first course was served, Emma looked up to speak.

"You did all this?"

The blush on the brunette's cheeks was evident as she nodded minutely.

"Why?" Emma asked studying her features for any hint of an ulterior motive.

"A little birdie told me your birthday was approaching," Regina answered. Her statement was true, but should anything else arise from this event Regina wouldn't oppose.

Emma chuckled. "Did that birdie happen to go by the name of Henry?"

"It's a secret," Regina grinned.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble," Emma offered.

"I know," the brunette said into her wine glass.

There was no denying the pleased blush on Emma's face, but what made Regina's heart flutter was that Emma made no attempt at hiding it.

* * *

By the time they were done with all three courses, the women remained seated at the table talking about Henry and the many books Emma had managed to get through since Regina's reveal of the library. Emma had learned that shortly before the sorcerer appeared on her doorstep nearly 28 years ago, Henry's mother, Regina's wet-nurse's daughter, had died due to illness. The brunette had grown up with the girl and as her dying wish, promised to keep the boy within the castle. Many had questioned why Regina didn't turn Henry out like so many had expected her to, but they held their tongue and accepted the orphan's presence. For over thirty years, Regina had a soft spot with Henry's name on it, and only Emma, the blonde was please to note, knew that secret.

Halfway through explaining one of her favourite novels, Regina stopped suddenly when Emma had seemed to lose interest and just focused on staring at the brunette. Regina cleared her throat, annoyance already creeping to the surface when Emma stood suddenly and offered her hand.

"Would you like to dance?"

Full red lips parted at the unexpected gesture, but Regina composed herself quickly and took the pale hand contrasted in her own tan one.

The band picked up the volume realizing the women's desire to dance, and soon enough, the music consumed the two women as they waltzed around the room.

With Regina's hand on Emma's waist and its partner holding up Emma's left, the older woman guided the blonde around the room with such fluidity one would never deem Emma a peasant. Every so often, Emma's eyes would drop from Regina's to glance at her feet to keep them from disobeying. Like a clockwork, Regina would tilt the blonde's chin back up, promising she was dancing marvellously.

"You're a good teacher," Emma commented after the fifth time the brunette had to tilt her gaze up from the floor. "Is there anything you don't know how to do?"

_How to love_, Regina thought to herself bitterly. Her momentary distraction caused her to lose time and stumble on her heel. Emma reacted quickly, clutching the woman close to her to keep her from falling. Their bodies were pressed against each other, warm and flush, fitting perfectly. Naturally their eyes locked, and this time neither made a motion to move away.

Pale arms held Regina's waist as her own hands clutched desperately around Emma's neck.

The blonde licked her lips, her gaze drifting down to the plump red ones that were parted and moist. She moved her head in just an inch, relieved when Regina mirrored the action. Inches became centimetres until the door opened with a bang forcing the women to jump apart.

Sidney winced, once for his interruption, and again when a rolling pin, no doubt wielded by Granny, struck him across the head. He hesitantly stepped into the room motioning to the table. "Would you like me to take that away, mistress?"

Regina growled at the fool of a man before taking Emma's arm and lead her out of the ball room and into her study. The blonde had grown used to the house and was quick to make herself comfortable, opening the double doors that led to a balcony. The move would have angered Regina months prior, but now the brunette found it endearing.

Regina watched Emma as she sat in the early spring air, her gaze not directed at the stars, but at the small glow of lights in the distance where the village stood. The brunette approached slowly, her hand coming down on Emma's bare shoulder. "Did Sidney upset you?"

Emma chuckled before shaking her head. "This evening was wonderful. Thank you."

Regina inclined her head in acknowledgment more than pleased with Emma's reaction. She sat in front of Emma, taking the chance to grasp the younger woman's hand in hers. "You seem sad."

Emma shook her head, but when she looked up her eyes were cloudy with unshed tears. "My father's in the village. I have something of my mother's, but I don't even know if Father made it back."

Regina felt like a fool for not realizing sooner. She nodded her understanding and squeezed the younger woman's hand. "Would you like to see him?"

Emma blinked once. "How?"

The brunette stood, keeping Emma's hand in her own as she led them back into the study where she opened a drawer in her desk, pulling out a lavish and intricately designed hand mirror. She handed it to Emma who looked at it confused.

"It will show you anything you wish," Regina explained. "It's how I found you in the forest."

Emma nodded and looked into the mirror, her own face reflected in the glass. "Show me my father."

Her reflection glowed then shimmered until a blur began to emerge. Gone was the pale face and golden yellow curls. In its place was her father, hunched over in their small cottage over a dying fire. Every step he took made the man wince, and Emma watched as he struggled just to get into a chair.

Emma gasped, mortified at what she saw. "My father, his back, it's bad."

Regina had watched the emotions flit through the blonde's eyes. What was hope immediately had turned to fear.

"He can't do anything when it hurts him," Emma explained frantically, her voice rising as if the man in the mirror could hear her. "He needs me there."

Regina was no fool. She could hear the distress in Emma's voice, and as perfect as this evening had been, she never wanted Emma to look so hopeless again. Making up her mind, she pushed the mirror into Emma's chest for her to take.

"Go. This will allow you to contact me should the wolves be disagreeing."

"Regina?"

"Go," the brunette insisted turning her face away from Emma.

Emma hesitated before clasping the woman's shoulder in gratitude. "Thank you."

By the time Regina had turned back around, her eyes were shut and a solitary tear fell down her cheek.

* * *

Maleficent stole Granny's rolling pin and smacked the butler over the head. "They almost kissed, and you interrupted them, you fool!"

Sidney yelped moving his hands to defend himself from another smack. "I'm sure they'll be fine!"

"The tree dies in less than four hours, you moronic imbecile!" She yelled in his face and stomped on his foot.

"They're on the trellis right now!" Sidney reasoned. "There were sparks and dancing!"

"Then go into the village," Maleficent challenged.

Sidney blubbered many reasons why he couldn't go before earning himself another smack.

The rolling pin stopped coming down when Maleficent stopped, gasping as Emma ran past them in a blind fury. Less than ten minutes later, Regina descended, her face stoic and unreadable.

"Mistress?" Maleficent asked with great respect and caution.

"Our guest will be leaving tonight," Regina said, her voice flat.

"Why?" Sidney asked.

The brunette furrowed her brow as if realizing her action and was baffled by it. "I let her."

"You what?" Maleficent shrieked.

"Do not take that tone with me," Regina ordered despite everything.

The blonde silently fumed before smacking Sidney again as a means to release her anger.

* * *

Emma returned to the village in record time. As soon as Philippe caught sight of their cottage, the horse sped up eager to return to his male master. Emma hopped off before the horse came to a complete stop and barged into the the cottage. "Father?"

A groan came from the bed in the corner, and Emma ran immediately to the man huddled in thin blankets. She felt his hands, gasping when they were like ice. She thanked the gods that he had survived the winter.

"Emma?" He asked hoarsely.

"Hold on," she hushed before putting another layer over him and running to the fireplace to light the last log. She returned to the aging man and carefully helped him out of bed. He groaned as he sat up, his hand reflexively going towards his back but his numb arm prevented him to do much.

Emma managed to get him as close to the fire as possible, rubbing her hands over his arms and hands to generate heat.

"How did you escape?" David asked, amazed that his daughter was alive and well before him.

"I didn't," Emma said quickly realizing she was still in her gown. "She let me go."

"But why?"

The question went unanswered when a knocking came at their door. Emma gave her father a reassuring look that she would return before checking to see who could be visiting at this hour. To her disdain, it was the greasy sea captain.

"Welcome back, love," Killian said reaching for Emma's hand to kiss. His eyes raked over her body, resting on her chest where the strapless gown worked wonders for the blonde. "Were you expecting me?"

Emma ripped her hand out of Killian's grasp before pushing a finger into the man's chest forcing him out from the threshold. "My father almost died."

He barely chanced a glance inside. "Pity."

"Didn't you or anyone notice he hadn't been going to the village or selling his wool for months?" Emma hissed.

"Haven't the slightest," he shrugged.

"He almost froze to death!"

"Well, perhaps when he's my father-in-law, he can stay in my nice warm cabin," Killian grinned. "How does that sound?"

Emma's eyes brightened at an idea. "That's it."

She rushed inside and within moments, she was aiding a wincing David out of the cottage.

Killian's eyebrows rose. "You mean to marry me now?"

"I'm not marrying you, Killian," Emma spat. "Not now, not ever."

She pushed past the man in order to help her father into the buggy. She gasped when the captain grabbed her arm forcibly and turned her towards him. "Where on earth do you think you're going?"

"Far from here," Emma said as she saw the neighbouring lights of cottages turn on from the noise they were making no doubt. "To the castle in the woods."

Killian barked out laughter. "The old folk tale? Emma, love, they tell that story to children. Now come along and I promise a winter will never keep you cold."

His lecherous wink was the final straw. Emma reared her fist back and punched him square in the jaw. The sound of his body thumping to the ground had most of the neighbours out and hurrying to watch.

"You're going to die in that forest!" Killian yelled from the ground spitting out blood.

Emma removed the mirror from her cloak before whispering. "It's there. Show me Regina."

She turned the mirror to the growing crowd, and they all gasped at what they were witnessing.

Regina was in her garden, fire and electricity shooting out of her palms as she slashed through the thick bushes of vines angrily. She turned slightly, the purple of her irises evident.

Killian scurried away on the floor, pointing at the mirror. "It's a witch!"

"A witch in the forest!"

"She'll kill us all!"

"We'll kill her first!"

"What?" Emma gasped. "No! No she's my friend."

Her voice was drowned out by the murderous mob as the crowd returned to their homes for horses, pitchforks and torches. Killian was on his feet, directing the mob on what they'd need when Emma tugged him away. "You can't kill her!"

He wrapped his arms around her smoothing back her hair. "It's all right. The witch will cause you no harm any longer."

With a snap of his fingers, Smee and another one of his tavern mates grabbed a hold of Emma and David and carried them into their cottage, breaking their lock to prevent their escape. Killian grinned. "No worries, love. I'll return in the morning with the witch dead."

* * *

Emma banged on the door furiously, shouldering and kicking it with all her might, but it was no use.

"Emma?" David groaned from his spot against the wall. "They're going to kill the witch, why are you upset?"

"She's not a witch, Father." The blonde sat down hard in a chair. "She is, but she's not evil, most times. Not anymore."

David pushed off the wall, ignoring the pain of his back to place a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "This wi- woman, Regina, you care about her?"

Emma looked up with sad eyes but nodded.

"Then we will get you out of here."

* * *

Regina stood in her ruined garden, breathing heavily from all the energy she exerted demolishing the vines out of self-loathing. The Honey Crisp remained untouched with its last apple beginning to rot, but no amount of magic could give her more time with Emma.

"Mistress Regina?" Henry called peaking his head out from the mirror room. When he spotted the woman, he and Pongo ran to her, oblivious of the chaos surrounding them. "Everyone is sad. Is it because Emma left?"

Regina's heart yearned for his innocence, the guilt washing over her for condemning this poor boy to a life bleak loneliness. "I believe so, Henry."

"Is that why you're sad?"

The brunette swallowed thickly before nodding almost imperceptibly so.

"Me too," the boy said sadly before slipping his hand into Regina's. "I hope she returns soon.

"Me too, Henry." Her voice was laced with unexpressed emotion as she squeezed the boy's hand.

She was about to lead Henry back inside when a group of fire seemed to be moving towards the castle. She could hear the roaring battle cry of the villagers as they approached the castle doors. Thinking quickly, Regina scooped the little boy in her arms before running inside and opening a closet door and placing him inside, the dog sitting obediently beside his young master. She put a finger to her lips. "Do not come out under any circumstance until someone you know releases you."

"Like a game?" He asked excitedly.

"If you hide the longest you will win," Regina promised before shutting the door and moving to the entrance of the garden just in time to hear the front doors break open.

They were here.

* * *

The battle was in full swing by the time Emma arrived with Philippe. Using her father's acting skills, the old man had moaned and groaned about his back until Smee punched his way in, willing to take David to the doctor as long as they didn't tell Killian. Neither Smee nor his companion saw the frying pan that came over their heads.

A part of Emma was amazed by the time she entered the courtyard. The gates, that had kept half of the civilians out, sprung to life when Emma approached, but as soon as the blonde galloped through, it shut tightly returning to its electrical state. She swung off Philippe avoiding a brawl that just narrowly missed her.

She entered the palace seeing Sidney ward off two villagers with a broken table leg, his fencing skills impressive, Granny swinging her rolling pin from head to head begging for more victims, and Maleficent at the top of the stairs pouring a foul smelling healer's brew over unsuspecting shop owners causing their skin to be consumed in warts.

She heard a crash from the east wing, Regina's quarters, before she sprinted up the stairs, cursing herself for remaining in the dress.

The noise was loudest in the room she was forbidden in, but surely under the circumstances, the brunette wouldn't mind. She kicked the door open to see Killian with his sword in hand pointed straight at Regina's throat.

"Regina," Emma gasped moving further into the room.

"This is the witch, eh?" The captain grinned. "I reckon I'll be the first captain to ever slay a witch."

The brunette made no move to fight until she saw Emma enter the room. With surprising strength, Regina smacked the sword aside and grabbed a mirror frame and swung, the silver connecting with the dark man's jaw.

Emma's eyes widened in disbelief. "Now is the time you choose not to use magic?"

"Be proud for once," Regina spat back already looking for another blunt object to use.

Killian retaliated quickly, flinging his belt dagger at the brunette so that it pinned the cloth around Regina's wrist to the walls, the knife embedded to the hilt. Regina desperately tried to pull at it to no avail.

"Killian," Emma begged watching the man approach the brunette.

"She's a witch, Emma," the captain sneered. "They're evil. She's kept you captive all along."

"I stayed because I wanted to!"

Both Killian and Regina turned their heads to gape at the blonde, one in pure disgust and the other in pure joy. Killian growled, his face contorted in rage as he pointed to himself. "You're supposed to marry me!"

He backhanded her out of anger, the blonde's lip splitting from the force. Emma swallowed hard, her eyes shifting from the woman pinned to the wall to the man wielding the sword. Her lip trembled as she shut her eyes. Her voice was shaky when she spoke. "I will."

When she opened her eyes she saw that their expressions had changed dramatically to ones of victory and hurt. "Just don't hurt her. I'll marry you. Just leave her alone."

The range of emotions that coursed through Regina's mind from the last five minutes alone ran a mile a minute. She went from despair having almost allowed the presumptuous man to kill her, to determination when she saw Emma bound through the door, then determination led to joy at Emma's admission, but this feeling, hearing someone, Emma of all people, willing to sacrifice her happiness for Regina, well this must be what love feels like.

Killian caught on as well for he pointed his sword haphazardly at the woman behind him. "You love her, don't you?"

He laughed out loud. "The shepherd's daughter falling in love with the witch. Rather than _me_?!"

He turned harshly, his sword raised when he felt something jump on his back, tiny fists pounding on his shoulder.

"Henry!" Both Emma and Regina yelled when the little boy had popped out of the closet and threw himself onto the captain's back.

"You leave them alone, you ugly pirate!" Henry yelled as he continued to throw his fists against Killian's back.

Without thought, Killian flung the boy to the ground, his sword reflexively raised. Emma saw Henry's eyes widen before she flung herself around the boy, prepared to take the force.

It didn't come.

She looked up to see a cloud of purple mist in front of her as Regina stood protectively over them, the dagger still embedded in the wall, and Killian's sword sliding out of her abdomen.

Regina fell to her knees, her hands clutching her stomach feeling the blood trickle out of the wound.

"No," Emma whispered crawling the small distance to catch Regina's body before it fell to the ground.

Killian's laugh was heard in the background, but the captain didn't laugh for long for Pongo emerged from the closet, his usual friendly disposition gone and replaced with the need to protect his masters. He bared his teeth and growled as he sank his teeth deep into Killian's leg causing the man to yell out loud trying to get the canine off. Pongo persisted, barking and chasing after the limping man as he ran from danger. A final cry was heard in the distance until all that Emma could hear was the shallow breathing of the brunette.

"Regina," Emma spoke softly as she used her dress to press into the wound desperately willing it to stop bleeding. "Heal yourself."

The brunette kept her gaze locked on Emma's, her hand coming up weakly to stroke a few fingers along the blonde's jaw. "I can't ..."

Unconscious tears began to stream down her face. "You have to try."

A flicker of magic erupted from Regina's fingertips as she brushed them over Emma's split lip, the cut gone instantly.

Emma chuckled sadly clutching the woman tighter to her. "You use magic at the most inopportune times."

"Will she be okay?" Henry asked shakily.

The question only made the years pour faster. "Please don't leave."

Regina's eyes began to water in turn, the pain long forgotten having been replaced with thoughts of what could have been. With every ounce of her being she breathed out softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," Emma whispered pressing her forehead against Regina's before finally connecting their lips in a desperate kiss.

Outside, on the dying Honey Crisp tree, the final apple rot to the core.

Emma pulled away slowly, half expecting for Regina to wake, but the brunette's eyes remained closed, her body completely empty.

Henry cried openly hugging Pongo who had returned from escorting the intruder out of their premises while Emma clutched Regina's body to her chest begging for her return.

She wouldn't have noticed the flash of white light had the power not been intense that it physically moved Emma and everyone on Regina's land. She looked down at the woman in her arms, and as if some godly force were breathing life into her, Regina gasped, her eyes opened and wide.

The brunette clutched desperately at Emma, her hands cupping behind the blonde's neck just to make sure she was real. "Emma?"

"Regina," Emma smiled meeting the woman for another kiss.

Henry stood up and ran to the garden, marveling as the courtyard and its surroundings returned to its initial glory. The Honey Crisp tree remained, though its fruit were ripe for the taking. "The curse! You broke it!"

Regina pulled back from the blonde to stare worriedly at her still damaged wound. Habitually, she willed it to heal itself, and it obeyed, crackles of purple electricity ran across the gash until the bleeding stopped. Regina stared at her palms in wonderment and fear. "I still have magic."

Emma placed her palm in Regina's squeezing the older woman's hand in reassurance. "I still love you."

With that the brunette grinned widely, bringing Emma's lips down to kiss her more deeply, conveying all her emotion, into this single kiss.

* * *

"And so the evil witch learned how to love with the help of an adventurous saviour who found her damsel in distress. They were wed by the end of the new harvest with the saviour's father coming to live with them in the grand castle. Never again did the witch yell or curse those around her. Never again were the people of the village fearful of her. Instead, her heart had opened as she let love, not power, fill the empty space within it. Love for the saviour and the child they had taken in. Love for her loyal staff. For love, the woman realized, was not weakness, but strength."

"And they all lived happily ever after," Henry quoted as Emma shut the book.

Regina watched their interaction from the entrance of his bedchamber, grinning from ear to ear. The nearly ten year old boy could recite that story from memory, but he still asked either herself or Emma to read it to him at least once a week.

She entered the room as Emma leaned over to kiss Henry's forehead. "That's right," Regina said with a hand on Emma's waist and leaned over to kiss Henry's hair. "They all lived happily ever after."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
